1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of vital signs non-contact detection, and more particularly to a multichannel UWB-based, wherein the UWB refers to ultra wide band, radar life detector and a 2-dimensional positioning method thereof for multiple human targets.
2. Description of Related Arts
A radar life detector is a novel special radar combined radar technology with biomedical engineering technology, which can penetrate non-metallic media (such as brick walls and ruins) and provide non-contact and long-range detection of human vital signs such as breathing, heartbeat and body movement. Radar life detector technology is an emerging technology of detection vital signs of living bodies and belongs to a very important advanced technical field recognized by the international scientific community. Because the technology requires no restriction on the targets and no connection with contact electrodes, sensors, cables, etc., and can penetrate certain medias such as clothes, gauze, bricks, ruins, etc. from a certain distance for human identification and detection, the radar life detector is widely used with irreplaceable advantages in fields such as search and rescue of the buried people in a disaster, through-wall monitoring in a fight against terrorism and battlefield reconnaissance, especially in the fields of emergency rescue, counter-terrorism, etc.
Target identification ability and resolution of distance and angle are the two key research points in the field of the conventional radar life detector, which are also problems to be solved by the present invention. At present, A mature radar life detector system based on continuous wave radar mechanism can only tell whether there are people or not without target distance and angle information. And penetration ability thereof should be further improved. In view of the advantages of the ultra-wideband radar, non-contact human-detecting radar is researched by combining advanced ultra wide band technology in the world with non-contact life detection technology according to the present invention.
The conventional radar life detector technology is mainly for single target detection. Detection and positioning of multiple targets are limited to moving targets. So far, the field has not yet resolved identification and 2-dimensional positioning problems of multiple stationary human targets. Detection and positioning technology of multiple stationary targets is a new research direction and difficulty in international life detection field. The technology is the key to the radar life detector and limits a scope of application of the radar life detector. If the problem of detection and positioning of multiple stationary targets is solved, efficiency of non-contact life detection will be greatly improved for meeting the requirements of rapid detection and positioning of multiple targets in real utilization.